Falling with the Yellow Pterodactyl
by WildGypsyWoman12
Summary: Sequel to Alone No More. Left with a cliff hanger at the end this is the story of what led up to the final chapter of Alone No More
1. Prologue

**HELLO FELLOW RANGER FANS WHO HAVE BEEN PROBABLY LOOKING FOR THIS! Well like I did with my other story Vanity I have excuses. I had many scenes written for this story, but they like so many other things I created were lost in a flash drive that decided to kick the bucket and I STUPIDLY DID NOT HAVE COPIES! When will I learn my lesson with that? Oh well, anyway. I now have to try and recreate some of these scenes from memory. **

**Now I left you probably with a WTF moment with the last story. As you know that was intentional. Thanks to .Dawn I decided to do a 3 Power Ranger Series Team up. So Turbo, Dino Thunder, and Ninja Storm will be represented here. So here's just a little something I decided to start the story off with. **

* * *

Life for Justin Stewart was anything but normal. When he was 12 years old, he found out that 5 people he looked up to were some of the greatest super heroes he'd known at the time. Through unforeseen circumstances, one of them became victim to an unfortunate back injury and he was chosen to take his place and he made some of the best friends he had ever had. He felt himself pulled out of the shell that entrapped him when his mother died. However, they were many years older than him and had been super heroes for many years. They found people who were suitable replacements and these people were great, but Justin yearned for the others. He tried contacting them and for a while he would get cards and letters, but one day the just stopped. He had thought they were just busy, but eventually he finally admitted he was just postponing the inevitable reality he knew was truer than his denial. At that point, the shell that once enclosed Justin trapped him again. He became distant for a while. One day a blast from the past showed up and he felt happy again, an alien car by the name of Storm Blaster. Of course talking to a car did not help his situation with the social life, but as long as he has Storm Blaster, Justin didn't care. His father became very concerned, but trusted Justin because of Justin's reputation for being honest. One Saturday his father took him fishing, something they hadn't done in quite some time due to the amount of work his father dealt with at work. On the way home, he finally decided to come clean to his dad about everything that had happened since he was 12. Then right before he could, things became out of hand and suddenly Justin's life took another turn for the worse: he became an orphan. In his grief, he called the only people he considered his friends; his family. But he couldn't get a hold of them. Phones were disconnected, letters were returned, and no one seemed to have any forwarding address because it had been so long. It was here that Justin felt truly alone in his life and decided that the world was not worth it anymore. Storm Blaster, his only friend, was a wreck, but not unfixable. Right up until Social Services found a blood relative that would take him in, Justin spent his entire time in the garage. But then he met Haley and his life changed for the better when he moved with her to Reefeside, California. While the scars of his past still haunted him, he found himself opening up to new friends; young and old. For once he felt closure for all the horrible things that had happened to him in past. And it was all thanks to one girl dressed in yellow, who was the only person Justin had met in a long time that treated him as a human being, instead of some kind of freak of nature. It was this girl that made him see the light in the awesome opportunity bestowed upon him when he was just a kid.

* * *

**Well, this was to catch some people up. If you are reading this for the first time, PLEASE READ THE OTHER ONE! It'll make more sense I feel. Also, read/watch the inspirations for that story. if it wasn't for them, it and also this one wouldn't be alive today.**


	2. Jealousy?

**Ok. Thank you to the person who is still following this story. I really apologize to anyone else who have waited all these months for an update. Things came up and I would also forget about this story and sometimes even have writer's block. Still have some stuff going on, but I figured with all the free time I'd try and write this one. Lame excuses, but least I'm telling the truth. **

**I can promise at least one more chapter after this for you. Working on it as we speak. **

**I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS! NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED!**

* * *

**Present day…..**

"Hey Justin." Kira said. The final bell had run and school was done for the day.

"Hey." He said back, not looking at her.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah." _No._ "Just tired that's all."

"Yeah. I can understand that. Between quarter finals and Mesagog giving us double the trouble, I'm surprised I'm not as tired as I should be."

"You've been at this longer than me."

"This coming from the man who became a Power Ranger when he was just a kid." Kira smirked.

"That's not what I meant, I meant…"

"I know, Justin. I'm just messing with you. Why don't you take a break from the ranger duties you do and study with us at the Cyber Café? And that includes not helping Haley. You need to relax and find an activity. Conner has soccer, Ethan has computer games and other geeky stuff, Trent has art and well, I have singing."

"I build things; fix them too. Half the stuff Haley has created lately was from me." He said, shutting his locker and walking with her.

"Ever thought about building stuff that doesn't apply to the power rangers?"

"Not really if you don't count fixing Storm Blaster."

"He counts to an extent, but not really."

"Fine."

"Come on. Besides, I'm sure Conner might need help with the latest assignment from Dr.O and everyone knows you're acing the class."

Justin smiled. "Ok. Fine, I'll help." He said with a half smile.

"There's that smile."

"What smile?"

"The smile that hasn't been seen in weeks."

At the Cyber Café, Kira noticed when Justin went to get them something to drink that Conner was trying to copy Justin's homework.

"Conner you do know he makes several copies with different answers? Really want to chance it?" She asked. He gave her an irritated look. Justin came back and was wondering why they were looking as if they were talking about him. The wink Kira gave him assured him that it was nothing bad, he hoped. Didn't matter anyway, he was going to endure 2 more hours of this before leaving. Ever since Trent came back, Justin had begun to feel alone again. Trent was a nice guy, but he was Justin's secret rival for the affections of Kira, which compared to himself, Justin saw it as a losing battle. So he kept his distance, sucking it up whenever Kira invited him along. He wasn't a fool when it came to boys and girls liking eachother; Adam and Tanya reeked of it back in the day. So Kira and Trent were nothing new on his radar, except this time he wanted the girl. Just then a guy in blue came in to order drinks for him and his friend. Justin noticed Kira staring at him.

"Does that guy at the bar look familiar to you guys?" She asked.

"No. Not really."

"You sure? I'm sure I've seen him before." Justin took a look and had to agree with Kira; the guy did look familiar.

"No, Kira. Let's get back to studying. I need to do good on that next test. I mean, Dr. O did say he'd throw us a curve ball question." Conner told her, annoyed.

Trent could see it was bugging her."Kira, if it's driving you crazy, then just go ask." He told her, which she did with Justin watching intently as Kira went up to the guy in blue at the bar.

"Hi. Do we know each other?"

"I don't think so. Think I'd remember a pretty face like yours." He replied, looking her over. "I'm Blake. This is Jesse." He said, pointing to his friend who came in with him.

"Sorry, you just look so familiar to me."

"Do you follow motocross?"

"No is that what you do?" She asked as some random fan of Blake's came up. In order to move things along, Blake gave the kid his hat; which prompted the kid to leave them in a haste of excitement. "Ok. So you're famous for riding a motorcycle?"

"Don't be so surprised." He laughed.

"It's not that, it's just I didn't know you could be famous for that." She defended.

"Well, why don't you come watch sometime? Here." He said, giving her some passes. "Passes to my next race this weekend. Bring friends if you want."

In the distance, the guys were watching everything going on. "Man she's persistent." Ethan commented. Justin, without thinking, said, "He's hitting on her."  
"Dude, come on. You're seeing things." Conner scoffed. But Justin ignored him. Kira came back over.

"So, you guys up to seeing the motocross nationals this weekend? Blake gave us passes."

"Wow, way to schmooze the athlete. I should watch out for you."

"It's not like that, Conner. Blake is trying to get the word out about his sport. Nothing wrong with that. So what do you say?"

"Sure why not?" Conner said, Ethan agreeing. Trent declined, saying he had something during that time. Kira looked at Justin.

"I promised Haley I'd help out this Saturday with Ranger stuff that needs to get done." He told her, half lying. Haley had been pushing him to get out and do stuff on Saturdays, instead of helping. But Justin kept reminding her that he keeps his promises. But that didn't stop Haley from reminding him that if there was something else that day, he should do it.

"Oh, ok." She said, Justin missing the disappointment in her face.

* * *

**Again, thanks to those who have stuck with me. I know it's been like 5 1/2 months, but I swear the excuses I gave are true. Thanks a bunch!**


	3. Going Solo

**HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE! HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER FOR YOU! I recently rewatched Thunder Storm last night and was able to write a lot more. I had hoped to finish it, but I have to work this morning and trust me when I say I need to not be sleepy for that.**

**Anyway, Hope you enjoy this. Was looking at my document and just maybe I might also give you another one. **

* * *

Saturday came and Justin was where he said he was going to be and doing what he said he was going to do. Conner, Kira and Ethan were at the motocross race that the guy in blue, Blake, invited them to. Justin didn't feel like going, and Trent had something to do. Tommy had come down and looked over her shoulder. Justin learned from experience it meant trouble brewing or happening.

"I'm picking up evil energy readings." She concentrated on the computer. "It does make any sense. If this map were accurate we'd have a blanket of evil covering the entire state."

"You sure it's computer problem?" Tommy asked.

Haley sighed. "I sure hope so."

"Keep me posted." Tommy told her. He saw Justin staring at them and smiled.

"Hey Justin. I thought you'd be at the motocross event with the others."

"I promised Haley I'd help out with stuff today. You know I don't back out of promises."

"I'm sure Haley would've understood."

"It's not really my thing."

"Not your thing? This coming from the kid who enjoyed watching me race cars when he was younger." Tommy laughed.

"Those aren't cars." Justin replied, somberly. Tommy knew something was up.

"Hey, what's going on? I thought everything was good with you and the others." Tommy asked. Justin was a part of the team now and from what he had seen, at least Kira and Trent had accepted him as a friend; but that also didn't keep him from noticing Justin intentionally avoiding Kira, as if she had done something to hurt him. As soon as Tommy had thought it, he quickly dismissed it, knowing that Kira was not the type to do something like that to Justin. But then he saw the look in his eye and knew Kira had something to with it.

"What's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright. But know you can come to me if you need to talk about anything, including members of the team."

As soon as Tommy left, Justin headed over to the computer to try and find the point of origin of the source of the evil, hoping to high heavens Mesagog wasn't involved.

"Justin, what are you doing?" Haley asked.

"Something tells me this isn't a computer glitch, Haley. Call it being a veteran ranger intuition." After a couple minutes, he found it.

"Blue Bay Harbor."

"Ninja Storm. I've got to check it out."

"I'd rather you didn't. We might need as many people as we can get, Justin."

"Haley, I'll be fine."

"I know. But if the abyss has opened and Lothar has returned, then he might team up with Mesagog, if he hasn't already."

"Good point, but I'm still going." He told her, heading for the door.

"Justin." Haley called, but sighed when she saw he was gone. "That boy." She smirked, shaking her head.

Justin hopped into Storm Blaster and headed to Blue Bay Harbor. Storm Blaster was concerned about the situation, but Justin told him it would be fine. They were just checking things out and if things seemed bad they'd get out. They were not a mile out from their destination when he saw purple stuff coming from a wide open field. He parked Storm Blaster near some trees to keep him hidden.

"Don't worry, I'll be ok. I'll call you if I need help." Storm Blaster replied with a comment that told Justin he still didn't like the situation.

Justin ran to the where the purple mist emerged from the ground. His let out a sigh of disappointment. The crack in the landscape definitely confirmed the Abyss of Evil had in fact been reopened and so one could just assume Lothor had indeed escaped and was probably on his way to aligning himself with Mesagog. The others had to be notified, immediately; and if possible, the Wind Ninja and Thunder academies. He heard rustling behind him and quickly turned his head to see monsters surrounding him. They made a grab for him and Storm Blaster was racing out to help his friend.

"Shift into Turbo!" Justin yelled, but his morpher was knocked from his wrist before he could complete the motions to change him into a ranger. The monsters took him into a place where he knew he would be in serious trouble; the abyss of evil.

* * *

**'m going to admit this now, yes some of the wording is exact, as you might have noticed and will notice in the future, but I'm not copying the entire dialogue from the chapters. Some of it I even changed so that wouldn't happen. And also take note that the entire episode is NOT in this story, ie the Dino Thunder Trio's fights with the Ninja Storm trio. While borrowing from the episode to help out my story, I am also making this story as much of my own as I can, while also trying to stay true as I can to the episode, as it's these two episodes that are the time period in Dino Thunder in which this happened. So please do NOT get me on copyright stuff.**

**Might sound paranoid, but I know people are out there. **


	4. Dilemma

**SURPRISE! ANOTHER CHAPTER! **

* * *

Back at the command center Haley had become worried. Justin had been gone for hours and after about a couple hours of no call from him, she called Tommy.

"Where did he go?"

"He was pinpointed the energy readings to Blue Bay Harbor and went to check it out."

"Blue Bay Harbor? That's where the Ranger Ninja School is."

"I've had some correspondence with Cam Watanabe, but not much and he said they discontinued the ranger program after Lothor was destroyed."

"Hope you still have the number. And make sure to let him know about Justin and where he went." Just then the alarms blared.

Not long after, Kira, Conner, Ethan and Trent were there.

"Evil power rangers? How's that even possible?"

"Yeah, I thought we were the only ones still active. I mean besides Justin."

"So did we. There's been an evil energy surge around Blue Bay Harbor. Justin went to check it out some hours ago, and we haven't heard from him since."

Despite Conner's "figured" comment, no one could deny a worried look briefly appearing on Kira's face about the situation. "You think Lothor's back?"

"Looks like it, only one way to find out."

"Let's get these fakes and show them who the real Power Rangers are." Conner said, his ego taking over.

"Trent, you stay here. This might be the perfect opportunity for Mesagog to take advantage of."

"Right."

After retreating from a losing battle with the Wind Ninja Rangers, Conner, Kira and Ethan felt discouraged because they could not fight their foes.

"The important thing right now is you guys are alright. And that we learned something."

"What? Having our butts kicked? Yeah, _some_ lesson. I thought we learned that when we tried to fight Trent."

"Hey!" They heard in the distance.

"Sorry, I mean when Trent was evil." Connor corrected.

"No, the lesson we learned was we need more than what we have available to us to help them."

"More?" Kira exclaimed. "Do you know how much more?"

"Not sure, but we need to find out."

"How about we use our megazords and kick their ninja butts?" Conner asked, clearly not hearing the last part of what Tommy said about helping them.

"Yeah." Ethan and Kira agreed, caught up in the moment. Despite everything happening between her and Justin, the defeat the team suffered at the hands of the Wind Ninja Rangers had definitely hard.

"Because they were once good people, but something has happened to them and we need to find out what. But until we do, we defend ourselves only and do _not_ destroy them; no matter how strong or destructive they maybe."

Kira couldn't shake the fact Justin was missing. From her experience with him she knew

"Hey Haley. Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Justin's been acting a little different, since Trent joined the team."

"Yes, I've noticed it too. And from an outside point of view, it does look like you and Trent are a couple."

"What does that have anything to do with anything? We're just friends."

"I have a feeling Justin thinks otherwise and is a tad jealous of Trent."

"But we're just friends, Justin should know that. Shouldn't he?"

"Kira, he's a boy who's never really gotten the chance for a girl his age to take notice of him. So he doesn't know what to do. And if he likes you, he might take any flirtation personally. Probably thinking he might not be good enough for you. When this mess is over and we have a little grace period between attacks, I think you and he need to have a talk. He seems to connect to you more than the others."

"Yeah, and Conner isn't exactly the most welcome of people."

"Talk to him."

* * *

**And that is what I'm going to post for now. Maybe more today, maybe more later. Not sure. Somewhat of a busy day given it's Easter. **

**So once again, HAPPY EASTER!**


	5. Rescue

**HELLO! Not as long in between updates as the last time, so that's good. Life always gets in the way. But also I am trying to keep this story original as well as still true to the episode. So I'm still doing a lot of editing so it doesn't seem like I copied the entire episode and am making it my story. I maybe using it, but I am changing things so I can fit in Justin and his situation.**

* * *

"Hey guys, look at this." Blake said, bending down to pick up something he found.

"What is it?"

"Looks like some kind of morpher."

"I wonder who it belongs to. Doesn't look like one of ours."

"It looks old." Cam told them, examining the old morpher himself.

"It might be useful down there." Hunter suggested.

"I doubt it." Cam told him. He put it into their vehicle to keep it safe. "Now let's get going."

Blake, already harnessed to the railing looked down and then looked at his friends once more. "Ok. I'm going to say this one more time. I think this is a bad idea."

"Let's go. Remember: we have to stick together. We split up, we're through, and so is our chance to help out Tori, Dustin, Shane and the world."

"Man, it stinks down here." Blake commented

"Let's just find our powers and get out of here." Cam aid.

Blake looked around and almost tripped on a body. "Whoa, guys. What's he doing here?"

"You know him?"

"I met a friend of his at a café I went to because me and some of the guys were thirsty." He bent down and shook him. "Hey man, are you ok?" The guy stirred and slowly began to regain consciousness. He tried standing up, but the dizziness prevented it.

"Whoa, dude. You better lay low for a bit. What happened to you?"

"I was checking this place out. Evil energy readings pinpointed here. I was ambushed and that's all I can remember." Then a look of recognition came across his face. "My morpher. I dropped it."

"You mean that old thing? We found it. Don't worry, Cam put it somewhere safe." He told him.

"Hey, wait. What are you doing here? Don't you have a race to be at?" Justin asked, recognizing Blake.

"Dude it's over, and of course I won." He examined Justin's face "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah; a little bit."

"Got a name?"

"Justin."

"Blake. And that's Cam and my brother Hunter. So, how'd you get down here?"

"I'll tell you when we get out of here."

"Sorry you couldn't come to my race Justin with your. Looks like you had better things to do. Huh?" He joked, looking around the place.

"Can we please concentrate on finding our ranger powers?" Cam asked, annoyed.

"Look, over there." Hunter pointed to a glowing green circle in a corner not far from where the four men stood.

"The Samurai Amulet."

"You'd think if it' was in the Abyss of Evil, someone would be guarding that." Then suddenly, a monster in what looked like samurai gear along with several black with white stitched goons.

"You had to say it didn't you?" Blake commented, getting into position with his friends.

"Whoa, Justin, easy there."

"I can help you."

The men looked at each other. "You're call Cam. You got us into this mess." Blake told him

"Might as well. Just try not to get into too much trouble." He told Justin, not trusting the kid who had mangaged to get himself stuck in the Abyss of Evil. Justin paired up with Blake and did his best to keep up. The Kelzacs separated the two blue rangers and so Justin found himself fighting alone, again. Despite his head still hurting considerably from the fall, Justin gave everything he had into his fighting to prove himself to Cam. The Samurai looking monster stomped on the ground which caused to tumble when Cam tried to get the amulet. Everyone lost their footing; but, unlike the others, Blake had not been fortunate enough to fall to the ground and fell backwards. Hunter jumped from his spot to save him, grabbing his hand on the ledge where Blake's feet once stood. He could barely hold on to the rock while at the same time hold on to his brother. As Justin scanned the area for a safe place to reach them, Cam had managed to get over to them.

"Hang on!" Cam said, as he grabbed Hunter's arm. Justin, still trying to determine a safe route over to them, hear Blake struggle to hold his grip on Hunter.

"Now it's your turn to feel what it's like to live at the bottom of the abyss. Goodbye Rangers." And with that the Samurai monster and his goons disappeared.

Justin finally saw his opportunity and carefully leaped over to the three men.

"Man I can believe I'm going to miss my race tomorrow."

"Dude, did you really just say that?" Hunter asked in disbelief.

Justin had just barely managed to get over to them to help when another figure came and grabbed on to Cam the same time Justin did. With his help, they were able to pull the two thunder storm ninja rangers to safety.

"So Cam, you were saying something about me not getting into too much trouble?" He teased. "I think you should've aimed that at Blake, considering he nearly fell to his death and it took 4 of us just to save him" His teasing got a rise out of Hunter and the new comer, especially when Blake made a face at Justin at the same time Cam rolled his eyes.

"Ok I was wrong. And I must admit this does top some of the things Dustin got himself into." Cam told them, much to Blake's dismay. He felt guilty already, now Cam was adding insult to injury.

"I believe you are right." The mysterious man agreed.

* * *

**So what did you think? Trying to make this at least a little humorous. While I don't remember much about Dustin in Ninja Storm, I can just assume from some of the things he said when he was his regular self in this episode. Or you can go with creative licenses as this is another universe. **


	6. Regrouping

**Well, well, well. Looks like I just gave you an update of 2 more chapters. I had these two written up but were trying to tweak them to fit the story better/make sure I didn't seem like I'm copying the entire show word for word. **

**Btw, please don't get on to me about the switching of point of views. I know this is Justin's story, but I feel like there were some instances, like last chapter, that required a change of view. **

* * *

Upon returning to the surface world, Justin breathed in several huge breaths of air. It may have been a few hours, but Blake was right; it did stink down there.

"Well now that we're out of there, I figure you better tell us how you ended up in the Abyss of Evil, Justin." Hunter said.

"I'm an ally to the Dino Rangers. My cousin picked up the disturbance on her computer and I told her I'd check it out. I was only going to observe and report when those monsters ambushed me. Next thing I knew I heard voices up above me; but it wasn't until I regained consciousness from Blake's shaking that I realized I had fallen in." He looked at Blake. "By the way, may I have my morpher back?"

Cam went to his car and took it out of the place he'd hidden it. "So, this old thing belongs to you?" he said in a matter of fact voice as he handed it to him.

"Yeah. Blue Turbo Ranger."

"Wait, from what I remember from all of Dustin's yammering about Power Rangers, that was years ago." Cam questioned, shocked that such a young kid would be a former Power Ranger.

"Guess you could say I was pretty young when the responsibilities were given to me by Zordon. But back to business, we need to stop Lothor."

"Not only that, but our friends have somehow switched to the dark side. We need to rescue them."

"Here, I have these." The man who had saved their necks in the abyss said as he handed Cam three power discs. "I meant to give them to Tori, Dustin, and Shane before I too was ambushed by Lothor. These should set everything right."

"Thanks dad. We better get going. But first we need to take care of them."

"I've got a ride." Justin replied, before he whistled. Next thing the other men knew Storm Blaster came out of hiding.

"Nice ride." Blake commented as the car honked.

"He says thanks." Justin replied, receiving several looks.

"Did you make that?"

"No. But I'll explain later, just go help your friends, before they destroy mine. I'll take care of your dad, Cam." And with that Hunter, Cam, and Blake left to go turn their friends back to the side of good.

About an hour or so later, they all gathered in the Dino Rangers' Command Center. Tori, Shane and Dustin had returned to their normal selves with the help of the three disks Sensei Watanabe had given Cam before they left. Everyone was relieved to see Justin was ok, even Conner, though he would never admit it.

"Good thing you showed up when you did." Conner commented to Blake, Cam and Hunter, after everyone exchanged theirs stories.

"Yeah. Good thing for you." Shane teased.

"Whatever man. Not like you were winning anyway."

"Oh really? I'm pretty sure I had the upper hand on you, speed boy."

"Whatever." Conner rolled his eyes

"Hey, I'm just kidding, dude. You guys fight like rock stars."

"I for one would take that as a compliment."

"And let's not forget boy with the alien car over here." Blake said, pulling Justin into a headlock giving him a knuckle sandwich. "Without him, we probably wouldn't even be here, despite the fact we had to save him."

"Oh sure." Justin rolled his eyes at Blake's teasing. "It took 3 of you to save me, when one could've sufficed. And yet, it took 4 of us to save your butt from falling to your death in the abyss." Justin dished back at him.

"Not to mention the fact his only concern at that time was missing his next race." Cam threw out, earning him a glare

"I'm never going to live that down am I?"

"Probably not." Tori replied. "Especially now that Dustin knows."

"All that aside, we have to get back to business."

"Tommy is right. We have a serious problem on our hands. Lothor is out there and has teamed up with Mesagog." Sensei Watanabe agreed.

"And with the two of them working together..."

"…the more rangers able to fight, the better the chances of defeating them both." Tori finished.

"Exactly."The alarms blared just then and they all raced to the computer. Sure enough Lothor and Mesagog's goons had formed an alliance and were set up to destroy both teams of Power Rangers.

"We've got company. "Haley told them.

"Alright. Let's show them what real teamwork is all about." Tommy encouraged. He looked at Justin. "Justin, are you with us."

"Can't keep pretending I don't want to. I'm in. Plus I have some payback I'd love to give those guys." He said, smiling, receiving a high five from Dustin. As they left, Kira pulled Justin to the side.

"You sure you're ok to fight?"

"Yeah, I've been through worse over the years."

"Yeah, but you weren't morphed when you fell." Justin caught on to what she was thinking.

"Haley already checked me. I don't have any sort of concussion."

"Why did you go alone? Why didn't you take any of us with you?"

"Not sure. Been alone for a long time, I figured you guys were better off in Reefside fighting Mesagog and I was better off observing situations. But I forgot that two or more is better than one person, even if that one person has an alien car for a friend."

Kira smiled. "We'd better catch up, before someone accuses us of something."

"Yeah." He paused for a second. "And Kira? Thanks for worrying about me." Kira's smile widened.

"You're welcome." She replied, figuring Haley must have said something to him when he returned.

* * *

**And that's the end of my updates. I sadly don't have the fight scene with all of them written and am not sure when that will happen. But at least Justin is out of his funk and getting back into the game, right? And just so I didn't pull away from them, I did add in some Kira and Justin for you. **

**Well, hope you're still enjoying it.**


	7. Kicking it Old School

**HELLO EVERYONE! It's been a bit since I last updated, and I apologize. It was this scene that kept me from updating. I'd get lazy, or something would come up, like getting sick last week. Man, talk about not wanting to write or anything when you're trying to figure out what you've got and it escalating into one nasty cold. However, excuses aside, I finally have written the fight scene. It's hard for me to write fight scenes, so I apologize if someone feels I cut it a little bit short. I ****_AM _****trying to focus on Justin. And while this may not have much Justin/Kira in it, it does deal with some issues that I at least felt still lingered in the whole Power Ranger part of his story. **

**Enjoy and as always let me know what you think. I'm always up for changing something if you let me know and I can find a way to change it in my head.**

**And just to be on the safe side, "I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER, TURBO, OR NINJA STORM OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS! THIS IS JUST A WORK OF FICTION I WANTED TO SHARE WITH THE WORLD SO NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT WAS INTENDED."**

* * *

Everyone jumped in the cars parked outside. Conner had a problem with the fact that Justin wouldn't let him drive Storm Blaster, but Justin told him that Storm Blaster would only let Tommy or him drive him.

"You can ask Haley if you want. She tried driving him, but he wouldn't let her. He knows she's a good person, but he likes familiarity. So get in one of the passenger seats and deal with it. We don't have time for this."

Conner did so, grudgingly and soon they were on their way to the coordinates Haley gave them. Once there they jumped out and raced the rest of the way. Justin's mind raced all the way there along with his feet. The last time he had morphed, it hadn't gone so well. But then again, he was trying to prove something to Tommy. This time, he didn't need to prove anything to anyone; only himself. He overheard Tommy said something Justin missed, but he definitely didn't miss Conner's, "Ready?"

"Ready." Everyone called back.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"White Ranger Dino Power!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!"

Taking a deep breath, Justin yelled, "Shift into Turbo!" And with that everyone morphed into their respected uniforms and jumped from the cliff they stood on. Elsa made a move before screaming "Attack!" and thus signifying the start of one of the biggest battles of his entire ranger career, maybe even his entire life. Everyone split up. Conner and Shane, being the two reds, paired up and went after two monsters, whom he guessed were supposed to be some sort of mage. Kira and Tori, though different colors but being both girls, paired up and went after Elsa; while Ethan and Dustin focused their energy on two other monsters, one of which looked like an cone headed clown. Tommy, Blake, and Hunter went after the Samurai looking monster from before so that left Justin with Trent and Cam to fight more Kelzacs as well as some weird furry monsters. Before they rode off into battle, Storm Blaster showed up, much to Justin's dismay; but he knew he couldn't keep him from fighting. It's what they had done until his friends left him.

"Do I need to ask if you're ready to get back into the game?" And the car replied he didn't. While Cam jumped on the back of Trent's four-wheeler, Justin jumped into Storm Blaster and floored the gas pedal as Storm Blaster shot his weapons at the Kelzacs.

"Let's show these guys how it's done, old school!" Storm Blaster skidded to a stop and Justin jumped out, pulling out his Auto Blaster and firing it at a one of the furry monsters who had come up behind Trent.

"Thanks, man."

"No, problem." Justin felt a little out of place with all the fancy new gadgets these new rangers had, but it didn't matter. Of course, what he lacked in firepower, Storm Blaster happily made up for. They were a team after all and when Cam or Trent couldn't watch his back, Justin knew Storm Blaster kept it constantly watched.

With everyone finished, the Rangers thought they were finished. Suddenly, there was a flash of lightening and an invisiportal showed up, dropping two women. One had pink hair and the other's hair looked sort of like a bumble bee. Justin would have prepared himself for another fight if they didn't act like Cassidy in their mannerisms. Come to find out, they're cousins of Cam. If Justin hadn't already learned that Lothar was Cam's uncle, he'd seriously question that statement.

When they returned to the Command Center, Haley told the Ninja Storm rangers there was only enough power for one last battle. They seemed ok with it, feeling good that Dino Rangers and the Turbo Ranger were there to protect the Earth, even when they were unable. Of course, Dustin still had a mystery in his mind to figure out.

"Ok. Justin was rescued by Cam, Blake, and Hunter. Blake was rescued by Sensei, Cam, Justin and Hunter. Cam, Blake, and Hunter in return rescued us with non evil power discs from Sensei."

"What's your point Dustin?"

"Well, who rescued Sensei?" He asked. "I mean it wasn't any of them and Tori, Shane, and I were still evil."

"Uh, we can help with that." Replied Marah and Kapri, Cam's two cousins, answered. Apparently while Lothor had taken a nap, they snuck Cam's father out of Lothor's lair.

"You really need to lay off the cookies with your afternoon tea." Kapri, the pink haired one commented, to which Sensei Watanabe replied he'd keep that in mind now that he can get back to his normal life.

"I'm all about getting back to normal." Ethan said.

"Yeah, but not before we get down and dirty." Blake added, doing some kind of handshake with Ethan."I'm alive and therefore able to race tomorrow and y'all are definitely coming!"

"You know, Justin. Since you're back to being a ranger, I could upgrade your morper so you could be on the same level of fighting as the others, with new gadgets to go along with your new powers." Haley offered.

Justin looked at everyone and smiled. "Thanks, but I'm good. Plus, it was nice to show these guys how we did it old school." He said, making eye contact with Tommy, which brought a smile to his face.

* * *

**Got a few more chapters lined up in my head. I can tell you that in order for this story to come full circle, I will be copying the last chapter from the first story and adding it to this story. Just thought I'd give the forewarning. And upon reading said chapter, I realize I might have written that in a bit of a rush. Found several mistakes in grammar and sentences that didn't really make much sense. So if you see an update on that chapter, you know why. **

**Anyway, bye for now. Next chapter is a continuation after the events so I won't be needing the episode anymore. So if it takes me a bit, it's because of my creative juices. **


	8. Truth revealed

**Hello everyone! I've been trying to keep my breaks short, but no such luck. Just a lot of stuff going on right now, but after this weekend it should get a little better. I will say this, my other story Vanity is doing a lot worse than this one. I want to do one more chapter with that, but every time I write it, it sounds really cheesy so I scrap it. **

**But I finally finished this story so before I hit the sack for a busy day, I'm going to post it for you!**

* * *

Blake gave everyone passes to his final race in Reefside. Justin finally decided to join them and have some fun. They all met up and headed over to get a good spot to see Blake race.

"Justin, glad to see you could make it." He told him.

"Yeah, didn't have any promises I had to keep this time."

"Hey, it may not be any of my business, but dude, if you like Kira, you should tell her you like her."

Just was taken back a little. "How…"

"I have eyes, man. I saw you in the background and how upset you got when he was talking to me in the Cyber Café the other day. And don't worry about me stealing your girl. My heart belongs to a pretty blue ranger who can control water."

"Is that so? So you think I should take the chance?"

"Life's all about taking chances, Justin. But if you want my opinion, I think taking this chance will be good, for both of you."

Justin smiled. "Thanks. You kick butt out there."

"Always do." Blake replied with a cocky smirk. And he did not disappoint. He not only kicked butt, but also won the race. As they all headed to their cars so they could all celebrate with pizza, Justin and Kira hung back a bit.

"So, there's this guy I've liked for a while."

"Oh yeah?"

"Only, I'm not sure if he likes me back. I mean I think so at times and sometimes I can see him get jealous over silly things; but then there are times when he just acts _so _distant, that I think he doesn't."

"Wow, sounds like a guy who's either playing you or he's just really confused."

"Well, I'd say he's probably confused. And with everything going on, it's been hard to talk to him…until now." She smiled, especially when she saw Justin put two and two together.

"Sorry."

"Hey, it's ok. I mean, you don't come anywhere close to Cassidy and Devon. Those guys have been dancing around each other since the beginning of high school." They both laughed. "So, do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you like me, as in more than a friend like?"

Justin stopped dead in his tracks. Girls were never his strong point and because of that, he was a nervous wreck inside. But he figured if he had the guts to fight monsters again with Storm Blaster and have the courage to renew his friendship with Tommy; telling a girl he liked her didn't seem like too much of a problem, especially since this girl was Kira.

"Yeah. I really like you."

"Good. The whole guessing game was getting annoying." She smiled.

"As annoying as Conner trying to impress Krista?"

"Yeah, you're right. _That_ was definitely more annoying." They both laughed as they hurried to rejoin their friends.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked it! This marks the end of using inspiration from the actual episode of the team up of Dino Thunder and Ninja Storm **


	9. Happy Endings for All

**For those of you who read my first Justin Story, this may seem similar to it. However, upon reading it again, I noticed such bad grammar. I guess I wanted to finish it in such a hurry. So here's a better version. Personally, I really like this better than the first version. **

**So here's the final chapter of this fanfiction! **

* * *

_Many Years later after Operation Overdrive's "Once Upon a Ranger" episode…._

Justin drove down the dark road leading toward the house belonging to his friend and cousin. He hadn't seen Tommy or Hayley since the engagement party over a year ago at Christmas. Schooling took a lot of his free time away. though he still managed to somehow keep his grades good and still lead a double live making sure the morphing grid was ok, as well as keep Tommy's history of the Power Rangers up to date. This was his first summer break in a while, as well as his last because of graduation next spring. He hoped he could spend it with his teen superstar girlfriend. There were times when he wondered how they'd managed to stay together all these years, given him with schooling and her with her rising career. The fact that he was going to be head computer technician at a big government agency right after graduation helped, as he had a very flexible schedule which allowed him more time with her. A certain ringtone brought him back from his thoughts to reality a little.

"Hey, Babe!" He answered with a smile on his face.

"_Seriously? You know I hate being called 'babe'."_

"Maybe Conner has rubbed off on me."

_"Now there's a scary thought."_ She said, causing them both to laugh. _"So, how's it going?"_

"Great. Almost home for the summer."

"_Did you see the news?"_

"Yeah. Great Job."

"_Thanks. Hey, where are you?"_

"I'm about to head over to Tommy's house."

"_Great. That's where we all are."_

"We?"

"_Yeah. Conner, Ethan, and Trent are in town as well. Then maybe afterward we can have some together time. You know I've missed seeing you while I've been on tour."_

"Yeah, I've missed you too. But sounds great. Storm Blaster and I will be there soon." To which Storm Blaster blinked in response. When they got there, Kira was outside on the porch steps.

"Hey, stranger." She said, kissing him. When she parted, she added, "It's great to see you too, Storm Blaster." Storm Blaster responded.

"I still can't believe he's still running." She said as they walked toward the house.

"He's an alien, what do you expect?"

"So, we have a surprise for you."

"Surprise?"

"Yeah. Come on!" Kira told him, leading him through a door.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted. Justin couldn't believe is eyes; all of his friends from Turbo were gathered in the room. All of them from the first time he joined plus Rocky and Alpha. He noticed a diamond ring on Tanya's left finger and wondered how long it accompanied that space, wondering if Adam had given it to her. Kat looked as beautiful as ever.

"What… Kira, what is this?" He asked, finally getting words out.

"Well in case you forgot, I bumped in to Adam while I was helping Operation Overdrive and brought him back here to visit before he and Alpha returned to Angel Grove. Turns out while he and Doctor O were catching up, we found out he had some contacts with the others. Tommy told him about you and your struggles after they all had left; so they decided it was about time you all were reunited after all these years. They're all here for a while, cause let's face it a weekend is just not enough time."

For the next few hours the first group of Turbo Rangers caught up. Rocky may not have been the apart of Turbo, but he still hung around with them and Justin still considered him a friend. Katherine became a teacher at the American Ballet Company. She and Tanya occasionally saw each other when Tanya came to town for a concert, or something or other. And of course Katherine was the first to know of her engagement to Adam. Adam and Tanya had traveled their separate ways after graduation, but reconnected 2 years ago. Right before Adam left to help out with the Operation Overdrive crew, he had proposed to Tanya. Rocky hadn't had such a good life as the others. After Justin had taken his place, he wasn't sure where he belonged. He tried many things, but eventually he started his own after school program somewhere in one of the troubled parts of Chicago. Within a year, it had gotten recognition from major places, which put him on the news. Justin remembered seeing something on that and was half tempted to runaway to go live with him at one point. Of course, Haley changed all that.

As everyone wound down from the excitement of the night, Kira and Justin walked outside for some fresh air.

"Do you know how amazing you are?" He asked her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I can take a guess."

"Seriously, if you hadn't made an effort to get to know me, I don't know where I'd be right now; probably still pissed off at Tommy and the others."

"Really? I had that big an impact on you."

"Small gestures can make the biggest difference in someone's life, even if the person doesn't it. I mean look at Cassidy. Eventually treating her like a friend, opened her eyes and she changed for the better."

"Wow. I never thought you'd ever use Cassidy as a positive example for anything." Kira joked.

"Yo, Justin. When are you going to quit stalling and ask her? Your delaying the inevitable is getting annoying in here!" Trent called which received him a murderous look from his friend. Two years after Dino Thunder, Trent finally had gotten over Kira and his friendship with Justin began again.

"Ask me?" She gave him a questioning look. "Ask me what?"

Dropping to one knee, he asked, "Kira Ford, will you marry me?" Kira tearfully said "yes" and kissed Justin.

Justin Stewart, the boy who once believed his only friend in the world was a broken blue alien jeep, had finally found what he had lost. The once curse on his life had brought him so much luck and joy. And the future kept looking brighter from there.

* * *

**I want to say thanks to _ .Dawn_ and _PotterFan1990_ for sticking with this and my other stories, and for saying I should go ahead and do this. But I'd mostly like to thank _ .Dawn_ because he's stuck with me the longest with this story. Guess that happens. Oh well. **

**To those of you following "Alone No More" I will be changing chapters on that. Like I said, upon rereading the story, I left out so many things. So I'm rewriting the chapters to make them better. Just thought I'd give fair warning. **

**Thanks again! **

**WildGypsyWoman12**


End file.
